Library of the Veiled Eye
While most (if not all) of the warlocks who regularly attend meetings of the Order of the Veiled Eye have agreed that a library would be a great asset to the group, the logistics of constructing, safewarding and managing a single physical location have repeatedly proven too cumbersome to be profitable. As an alternative, certain members have organized a sort of book-lending circle for the benefit and edification of the members as a whole. =Guidelines = ---- All books remain the sole property and will reside in the personal collections of their owners when not on loan. All trades will occur at gatherings of the Eye under the watchful gaze of those members, and consequences for lost books will be determined by the whole of that body. A designated librarian (currently: Astoreth Firewing) will maintain a catalogue of available books and records of the exchanges, and will provide these records for examination upon request. It is expected that members who wish to borrow will also make a number of volume(s) of interest available to lend. However it is understood that not all warlocks (especially the younger or newer of our members) may not yet have had the time or resources to amass large collections of their own, and keeping in mind that these are exactly the warlocks who will most benefit from a lending library, contribution is not a hard-and-fast requirement. There is no cost for borrowing or lending books through this program. Members are not in any way prohibited from selling or lending volumes on their own. =Catalogue= ---- To add your book(s) to the collection, and/or to request a loan, merely contact Astoreth Firewing at any meeting of the Veiled Eye or via Azerothian post. Anatomy of the Void OWNER: Astoreth Firewing DESCRIPTION: Applied Engineering: Fun with Illusions OWNER: '''Rahmlaha '''DESCRIPTION: Autarch's Anatomy, The OWNER: Semyaza Eshurai DESCRIPTION: 'An illustrated, very detailed anatomy guide. It begins relatively mundane, but gathers information on weirder (and sentient) species by the end. Of note is the voidwalker, for whom a sort of phantom skeleton has been sketched. And the human, drawn in intense and accurate detail, but without anything resembling a nervous system. Autobiography of Therin Belore'dal, Demonologist '''OWNER: 'Astoreth Firewing '''DESCRIPTION: Book of the Dead, The OWNER: '''Xul'ili Deathbringer '''DESCRIPTION: Brindlethorpe's Bestiary of Outland and Beyond OWNER: '''Astoreth Firewing '''DESCRIPTION: Broken Shadows OWNER: 'Xul'ili Deathbringer '''DESCRIPTION: '''A history/study of the orcish warlock Gul'dan Care and Feeding of Felhunters, The '''OWNER: 'Astoreth Firewing '''DESCRIPTION: Celiano Fragments, The OWNER: '''Cassilda Brightwood '''DESCRIPTION: Corruption of the Body and Soul: A Study OWNER: '''Rannius Ashtower '''DESCRIPTION: Cross Biological Mana Flow Case Studies OWNER: '''Stilletto '''DESCRIPTION: Cultes des Goules OWNER: '''Astoreth Firewing '''DESCRIPTION: Engineering: Mixing Your Fel Essence OWNER: '''Kanalian Fizzshatter '''DESCRIPTION: Fel Energies in Runic Enchantments OWNER: '''Stilletto '''DESCRIPTION: Felflame Bound and Unbound OWNER: Cassilda Brightwood DESCRIPTION: A volume which details origins of and theories regarding the use of Felflame. The volume itself is in poor repair, though great care has been taken to preserve it from further deterioration. Chapter Three bears several scorch marks which manage not to interfere with legibility too much. Firesong 'OWNER: 'Xul'ili Deathbringer '''DESCRIPTION: Ill Omen, An OWNER: Semyaza Eshurai DESCRIPTION: 'The autobiography of a Darkmoon Faire fortune teller whose exploration into the darker forms of divination led her down the left-handed path of the Art. That author gives no name. Intermediate Pyromancy '''OWNER: 'Cassilda Brightwood 'DESCRIPTION: '''The volume assumes a basic knowledge of fire spells and builds upon a strong foundation by introducing more complicated concepts. Several Mage spells are detailed, though the chapters on warlock spells are far more extensive. Serveral margin notations are present throughout the volume and and an additional three sheets of parchment detailing theories on pyromancy are included and entirely in Common. Translations in Orcish have been provided in small, neat lettering. Liber Demonium '''OWNER: 'Xul'ili Deathbringer '''DESCRIPTION: Moonshadow's Guide to Flora OWNER: Semyaza Eshurai DESCRIPTION: 'A comprehensive guide to the seasonal herbs of Kalimdor, including how to store them in the long term. Translated from Darnassian to Thalassian. Nocturne Symphonia '''OWNER: 'Cassilda Brightwood '''DESCRIPTION: Pentateuch of the Great Below, The OWNER: Semyaza Eshurai DESCRIPTION: '''The collected philosophical tomes of five vastly different warlocks. It explores the methods by which fel magic is performed, though each theory is mostly at odds with the next. Only four of the ‘books’ are intact: the fifth has been torn from the inside cover. Strife Cosmogony '''OWNER: Semyaza Eshurai DESCRIPTION: 'A mostly-incorrect treaties on the origin of imps, felhunters, infernals and succubi. The blatant misinformation reveals more than the actual text, such as mentioning Kil’jaeden and Archimonde without mentioning Sargeras, and leaving all other reference to the Eredar absent from the pages. The book has been annotated by several different owners, including Semyaza Eshurai. Tales from the Nether '''OWNER: 'Cladriah Felweaver '''DESCRIPTION: '''Autobiography of several demons. Including a Mo'arg, Sayaad, and Shivan. Author is unknown. Temptation: Or How I Learned To Stop Blushing And Control My Succubus '''OWNER: Hakhania Ashblade DESCRIPTION: "'Join author and Demonology Researcher Vahl'sahr Moromense as he explains the finer points of working with succubi. Everything from runes and rituals, to sacrifices and stilettos." The book itself seems to be in poor condition, and smells faintly of a cheap cologne. Still readable however. Where There's Smoke: A Primer on Fire Magic '''OWNER: 'Astoreth Firewing '''DESCRIPTION: Introduction to and elementary principles of fire magic. World of Magical Engineering, The OWNER: '''Rahmlaha '''DESCRIPTION: an untitled collection of Orcish myths and legends OWNER: '''Xul'ili Deathbringer '''DESCRIPTION: Category:Order of the Veiled Eye Category:Books